Forgotten and Found
by AmethystKR
Summary: shadow stumbles upon a little girl in a waste land and not even Shadow can just walk away from a situation like that. please R&R...please


Forgotten and found

By: Amethyst K. Rivet

I was awoken by a horrible smell-perhaps decay. It was all I could do to try to get up and run away. But to my dismay, as soon as my weight fell upon my arms they gave way with a terrible burning pain. Maybe that moment scared me for the rest of my life.

I gave in to my bodies' wishes and slumped back down on the ground beneath. I felt a sharp twinge in my hands as if something that didn't belong was seeping through my veins. Quickly I drew up my hands for examination. They appeared as they always did, just a little bruised. But then again a deep feeling in my gut told me that it wasn't the change in appearance that I should be worried about.

Suddenly a great depression fell upon me. I knew very well what it was.

"Mother? Father?" Where are you?" I cried out as loud as I dared in the dead silence.

I remember now…it was a Saturday…both Mother and Father had taken time off work to spend the day with me. We lived deep in the woods in a small cottage that resided on a hill next to a lake, two bedrooms, one Bathroom and a kitchen. I found the smallness of it cozy, but it was no more now.

I remember we had just walked out when it happened…the sky turned gray resulting from a strange crimson ball of light. It hovered in at the tree tops before it swooped down, a gust of powerful swept by us.

Instantly, my father turned to mother and I and told us to run away as fast as we could. But all was too late…There was a loud bang, I was swept off my feet and I could hear my mother screaming out my name. Then something hit me and I was out. The forest was gone, destroyed some bomb.

Remembering took a lot out of me and I soon feel asleep.

I don't know how long it was but warmth had penetrated my cold slumber and I slowly opened my eyes to a blazing fire. I out see someone standing very close to it, an outline that looked just like me.

My eyes went wide; sleep was a thing in the past. I was terrified.

It was a black hedgehog like myself of the exception that this hedgehog had a red streak on his head…Red…red wasn't good. I don't remember…why. It isn't good. It's Death! It's Death!

I started to scream my lungs out and he turned to me startled. I jumped to my feet but fell right back down with pain and dizziness. He started walking towards me-this must be the end. He clasps his hands on my shoulder and another deafening screams escapes my lips.

Then something strange happened. I felt a strange lightness in my body. Maybe he had let go willing, but I know that he had let go and looked at me amazed. My hands started to sting and began to run up my body.

"What is happening to me?" I cried as I chocked on my tears.

The hedgehog tried again and though I continued to scream he didn't let go this time. Instead he spoke stiffly ""Calm down, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

I could tell he was a heroic type for he wasn't comforting e very well.

"I found you alone in a waste land. Do you know how you ended up there?"

I truly then couldn't remember. I rapped my brain for any memories but none came. Did I have parents, did I have any friends? How old was I? What was my name?"… 'Benita-you are Benita and nothing more.' Something whispers in my head.

Hot tears welled up, was a merely a name? I felt as if I was falling into the depths of a dark agony that was impossible to escape.

"I can't remember…I can't remember anything!" I sobbed and clung to the only thing near me, my hero, who ever he was. I could tell he had no clue what to do but he hugged me back none the less.

"Do you at least know who you are?" He asked me unsure I would know. I fell back to the small voice in my mind. Was Benita my true name…?

"Benita…" I said as I closed my eyes and fell into complete darkness.

"Shadow." I could hear him call the name in my slumber, echoing a burning memory into my mind.

I was never to see him again.


End file.
